Oko Cyklopa
by Impatient666
Summary: Nowa gildia przybywa do Fiore. (Cool! - powiedziałby Jason). Jej członkowie spotykają podczas swoich przygód dobrze nam znane postacie z anime/mangi. Dużo humoru i akcji w stylu FT!


**Przybycie**

Po błękitnej tafli morza sunął średniej wielkości żaglowiec. Pogoda była bezchmurna. Świeciło słońce. Na pokładzie za sterem stał niewysoki chłopak w białym, podziurawionym kasku, z którego wystawały mu brązowe włosy. Na nosie miał plastikowe gogle i wyglądał na wyjątkowo skupionego, wykonując co chwila koordynacje kierunku. Przy prawej burcie leżał oparty o nią całkowicie przemoczony, nieprzytomny młodzieniec o srebrnych włosach. Na górnym pokładzie wygrzewał się blondwłosy bishonen, a na głównym pokładzie sprzeczały się dwie panie.

- Czemu zawsze musisz tak nabrudzić, ty babochłopie! - krzyczała jedna.

- To tobie przeszkadza nawet mały pyłek, okularnico. - odpowiedziała druga.

- Cenię sobie czystość i denerwuje mnie, jak mi taka głupia bałaganiara wchodzi brudnymi buciorami na dopiero co zmytą podłogę!- zripostowała szatynka .

- Przesadzasz pokojóweczko! Zaraz ci przywalę. - zdenerwowała się ubrana na czarno brunetka.

- Dawaj! Zobaczymy na co cię stać. - zachęcała do starcia rywalka.

-Dziewczyny, możecie przestać!? Ja tu staram się nawigować. - przerwał im ekscentryk zza steru.

Panie spojrzały na niego, później na siebie i ostentacyjnie obróciły się do siebie plecami. Wtedy otworzyły się drzwi prowadzące na dolny pokład. Wyłonił się z nich wielki, napakowany Murzyn z pasmem jasnych włosów na środku głowy. Ubrany w ciasno opinające go krótkie spodnie jeansowe i biały, luźny bezrękawnik, wyglądał jak typowy jełop z siłki.

- Serdecznie witam cię w jasnych promieniach popołudniowego słońca mój ty wyjątkowo wydatny fizycznie, czarnoskóry przyjacielu. Jak przedstawia się stan zdrowia naszego wspaniałego, miłosiernego mistrza? - zainicjował rozmowę przystojniak.

- Aaa. Nie chce mi się gadać. Idź i sam zobacz. - odpowiedział mięśniak.

- Cholera, Lars! Mógłbyś chociaż raz odpowiedzieć jak się ktoś ciebie o coś pyta? - naskoczyła na niego jedna z wcześniej kłócących się, czarnowłosa kobieta.

- Aj. Ben powiedział, że z mistrzem bez zmian. Za to Kieran się przebudził. Wygląda na to, że nie może się poruszyć. Bhio robi mu akupunkturę, ale szczerze wątpię żeby to coś dało. Dobra, teraz to sobie też odpocznę. - powiedział po czym usiadł przy burcie obok srebrnowłosego chłopaka, zostawiając każdego z słuchających go sam na sam z tymi informacjami.

- O! Cześć Pavel, co tam u ciebie. - Lars odezwał się do siedzącego obok.

- ...

- Hej! Czemu nie odpowiadasz? - paker zaczął się irytować.

- Ocuć go! Nieprzytomny jest! - usłyszał żeński głos spoza statku. Wstał i spojrzał w dół. Obok statku płynęła piękna bladobłękitnowłosa kobieta.

- Ło kurde balans! Serena, ty tak cały czas płyniesz obok statku!? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

- Tak, lepsze to niż podróż tym czymś. Powiem, że jest nawet fajnie tak popływać. Może się przyłączysz? - odpowiedziała mu, wyskakując z wody jak delfin.

- Spasuję. - machnął ręką i spojrzał na nieprzytomnego przyjaciela.

- Aaa. Nie chce mi się go cucić. Może ktoś... - spojrzał po pokładzie.- Mac?- blondas się odwrócił. - Geetah? Myalla? - dziewczyny znowu zaczęły się kłócić. - Leigh? - gość w kasku jeszcze bardziej skupił się na sterowaniu. - Cholera! Obudź się Pavel! - krzyknął Murzyn i uderzył chłopaka pięścią w brzuch, aż tamten wypluł wodę.

- O! Znów w świecie żywych! - przywitał chłopaka z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Argh! Mój brzuch. - Pavel złapał się za bolące miejsce.

- Pomogłem ci. Czemuś wskoczył do wody? - zapytał Lars

- Serena powiedziała, że to zabawne i chciała, żebym z nią popływał. - odpowiedział mu młodszy kompan.

- Boże! Jakiś ty naiwny, przecież nie umiesz pływać. - mięśniak zrobił facepalma, po czym pomasował miejsce, w które powędrowała jego dłoń.

- Ale...

- To, że babka ma fajne cycki, nie znaczy, że musisz się jej słuchać. - wziął się za pouczanie kolegi.

- Ach! Właśniem ujrzał na skraju horyzontu upragnione miejsce wędrówki naszej...

- Ląd - krzyknął sternik, przerywając kolejne przemówienie blondyna.

* * *

Minęło prawie siedem lat od zniknięcia członków Fairy Tail, którzy popłynęli na wyspę Tenrou. Romeo siedział na samym skraju portowego mola. Spoglądał w dal oceanu. Często bywał w tym miejscu, mając nadzieję, że kiedyś ujrzy powrót przyjaciół. Tęsknił za nimi. Denerwowało go, że ich gildia wielce podupadła od czasu zniknięcia grupy, która udała się, aby przeprowadzić egzamin na maga klasy S. Mimo wszystko, wierzył, że pewnego dnia powrócą.

- Romeo, wracajmy do gildii. - powiedział do niego Alzack, który właśnie przybył do portu wraz z Biscą i ich córeczką.

- Poczekajmy jeszcze chwilę. - odpowiedział Romeo.

- Wiemy jak się czujesz, ale nic nadzwyczajnego się nie zdarzy. Twój ojciec martwi się o ciebie. - Bisca próbowała go namówić do zmiany decyzji.

Wtem na horyzoncie pojawił się dosyć charakterystyczny żaglowiec. Wyglądał na zagraniczny, bo miał inny kształt niż statki królestwa Fiore. Kilkadziesiąt metrów od miejsca, gdzie stał Romeo utworzyło się skupisko marynarzy.

- To syrena! Przybyła z głębin morskich, aby nas stąd zabrać! - krzyknął jeden.

- Nie dajcie się zwieść jej urodzie! To mordercza bestia! - dodał drugi.

- Debile! Jestem człowiekiem! - odpowiedziała im oburzona Serena.

- Chce nas oszukać. Jeszcześmy nie tacy głupi. Widzimy jak suniesz po wodzie. Tylko syreny tak umieją. - powiedział jeden z marynarzy, czym zyskał sobie przyklask reszty. Wtedy dziewczyna wyskoczyła z wody na brzeg, ukazując się zebranym ubrana tylko w bikini, czym spowodowała kilka krwotoków z nosa.

- Wodna Smocza Zabójczyni, Serena Seadrop do waszych usług. - przedstawiła się ślicznotka.

- Jesteś Smoczą Zabójczynią!? Wiesz może coś o braciszku Natsu? - zapytał nieznajomą Romeo.

- Tak, ale nie znam nikogo o takim imieniu. - odpowiedziała podchodząc do niego. - Może ktoś z moich przyjaciół coś wie. Niedługo tu będą. - dodała.

- Kim jesteście? - spytał Alzack

- Jesteśmy gildią magów z krainy leżącej na południowy-wschód stąd. - odpowiedział strzelcowi silny głos.

Na molo wkroczyła siódemka magów. Grupie przewodził mężczyzna na wózku inwalidzkim. Miał średnio krótkie, czerwone włosy i tegoż koloru małą bródkę pod wargą. Jego wózek pchał widocznie niezadowolony z tego Lars. Po ich prawej stronie stały Geetah i Myalla, a po lewej Leigh, Maccandis i Pavel.

- Wiecie coś o magach Fairy Tail, którzy zniknęli na tych wodach wraz z wyspą Tenrou? - zapytała Bisca, ale przybysze tylko pokręcili głowami.

- Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że płynąc poczułem pewne zakłócenia w przepływie magii, ale takie coś może być wywołane równie dobrze sytuacją, która zdarzyła się kilka lat temu, jak i kilkaset. - odezwał się czerwonowłosy.

- Nasz kraj został całkowicie spustoszony przez czarnego smoka. Nie wiemy jak pomóc naszemu Mistrzowi, który uległ ciężkim obrażeniom w walce z tym potworem. Czy znacie może kogoś kto byłby w stanie..- kobieta w okularach podjęła inny temat, lecz Kieran jej przerwał.

- Myalla, nie sądzę, aby był to temat, który powinniśmy poruszać w rozmowie z przypadkowo spotkanymi ludźmi. - upomniał swoją przyjaciółkę z gildii.

- Tak właściwie to jest ktoś taki, ale nie wiem czy będzie chciała pomóc. - zauważył Alzack.

* * *

W lesie panowała względna cisza. Ptaszki beztrosko ćwierkały, wiewiórki skakały po drzewach, a sowy spały. Tymczasem w znajdującej się tam chatce Porlyusica przygotowywała coś dla leżącego na łóżku mężczyzny w dosyć zaawansowanym wieku. Na krześle obok łóżka siedział tęgi mag o włosach w kształcie liści paproci i uważnie przyglądał się temu co robiła znachorka.

- Wkurzasz mnie! Co tak siedzisz i się gapisz!? - wydarła się na paprociowłosego.

- Przecież nic takiego nie robię. - bronił się zaatakowany.

- Masz! Bierz to lekarstwo i zabieraj swojego mistrza. Jedna dawka dziennie, nie wiem ile się będzie leczył, ale raczej nie dłużej niż 3 miesiące. Jakby zabrakło lekarstwa masz tu recepturę. Chyba się trochę na tym znasz. - podała mu fiolkę z tajemniczym płynem i zapisaną kartkę pergaminu. Ben popatrzył zdezorientowany.

- Wynocha! Nie cierpię ludzi! - Porlyusica zaczęła wymachiwać swoją laską.

- Dziękuję. - powiedział nieznajomy mag wychodząc.

Jakiś czas później wszyscy członkowie zagranicznej gildii zgromadzili się na polanie nieopodal lasu. Głos zabrał mag na wózku, który wyraźnie budził respekt u pozostałych.

- Jako że jesteśmy nieobeznani w tym miejscu, zrobimy tak jak powiem. - zaczął. - Ben i Bhio zostaną z mistrzem, przy okazji poszukają miejsca na siedzibę naszej gildii i postarają się załatwić tutejsze sprawy prawne, dotyczące działania gildii. Reszta w parach uda się na rozeznanie terenu. Postaramy się zebrać jak najwięcej przydatnych informacji i zawrzeć znajomości, które mogą się w przyszłości przydać. Spotkamy się tu za miesiąc. - zakończył swoje przemówienie.

- Niebardzo rozumiem czemu ma to służyć. - powiedział Lars.

- Prawnie nasza gildia tutaj nie istnieje. Będziemy na razie pracowaćjako nieoficjalna gildia. Jeśli wykonamy kilka trudnych prac, nie powinniśmy mieć problemów z legalizacją. Poza tym dobrze byłoby mieć rozeznanie w terenie, zwyczajach i regułach rządzących tą krainą. - argumentował Kieran.

- Czy ty w ogóle możesz iść na misję? Przecież nie możesz się ruszać. - Lars wciąż miał wątpliwości.

- Odzyskałem władzę w prawej ręce i mogę używać magii. Na razie wystarczy. Idziesz ze mną Lars. - odpowiedział czerwonowłosy.

- Aa. Nie chce mi się. - mięśniak wypowiedział swój stały tekst.

- Będziesz pchał mój wózek przez całą drogę, ty leniwa murzyńska dupo! - krzyknął na towarzysza i zmierzył go srogim wzrokiem. Lars nie wytrzymał spojrzenia i tylko pokiwał głową.

- Oko Cyklopa! Rozejść się!

* * *

Nota autorska: W tej historii zamierzam przedstawić historie członków gildii i ich przygody w Fiore. Jestem naprawdę mało doświadczony w pisaniu opowiadań, więc jestem łasy na opinie zarówno te pozytywne jak i negatywne. Niestety mam mało czasu na pisanie, więc nie należy spodziewać się szybkich update'ów.


End file.
